


First Kiss

by Lalinbri111



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: The first time Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou kiss, it's not romantic by any means.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been sad lately and trying hard to get over writer's block after I lost all my documents for over 20 fics, some complete, some unfinished and some that were waiting to be uploaded on here after my mom messed with my phone and just, I've had a lot going on what with getting phyical injuries, with family drama and I wanted badly to write something to cheer me and others up and so this was born. If all goes well, this will be 1 of 31 fics, though, I'll more likely than not post fics in bunches vs everyday thanks to my limited internet access. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:..

The first time Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou kiss, it's not romantic by any means. 

If anything it was clumsy, awkward and more teeth pressed against chapped lips than anything else.

You see, it all started when Bokuto dared Kuroo to kiss Tsukki before training camp ended. 

The bedhaired third year had let it slip that his feelings for the blonde Karasuno first year were more than friendly, that he was steadily on a crash course to crushing on Tsukki. 

He was already having sappy thoughts, wondering what it would be like to hold hands with Tsukki and what going on dates would be like, often he could be seen staring off into the distance, cheeks red whenever these thoughts came about.

It had slipped on the third day of their week long camp, when Kuroo and Bokuto were taking a break together choosing to sit side-by-side outside the gym water bottles in hand and towels around their necks. 

Bokuto had nudged his shoulder, a grin a mile wide adorning his face. 

"Bro," Bokuto exclaimed excitedly, wrapping an arm around Kuroo's neck and drawing him in for a half hug. "You gotta tell him!" 

Kuroo spat out the water he was drinking and jerked out of Bokuto's hold, panic written all over his face. 

*"NO."* Kuroo couldn't imagine the blonde having feelings for him so he was hesitant to even mention it to him.

Despite popular belief, Kuroo was still a human being just like everyone else and he still gets nervous too. 

"Aw, c'mon!" Bokuto was pouting now. "I never thought you'd be such a scaredy cat bro!"

Kuroo glared at him. "I'm totally not scared." 

"Sure, whatever you say *Mr. Scaredy Cat.*" Bokuto goaded, taking a sip from his own water bottle, pointedly ignoring Kuroo's glare.

"Dude, really?! Look who's talking! If it's so easy why haven't you confessed to Akaashi yet, huh?!" 

They stood, scowls apparent. 

"That's different." Bokuto deflected, blushing as he looked away.

"No it's not, you're just a scaredy owl." Kuroo smirked triumphantly, proud of one-upping his bro.

It was Bokuto's turn to glare "Okay Mr. "Not-A-Scaredy-Cat" how about this: If you're really not scared, I *dare* you to kiss Tsukki before we go back to Tokyo."

Biting his bottom lip, Kuroo was really regretting the pact he and Bokuto had made during first year to never turn down one another's dares- afterall, they weren't afraid of any dare the other could come up with, they had reasoned as they shook on it. 

"I hate you," Kuroo replies, accepting his fate. He's never gone back on his word and he wasn't about to start. But, just because he accepted his fate didn't mean he couldn't be petty. "I dare *you* to ask out Akaashi before the end of training camp."

"Eh?!" Bokuto sqwaks mid victorious laughter. 

"If I have to kiss Tsukki, *you* have to ask out Akaashi." Kuroo held out his hand so they could seal the deal.

Looking betrayed and grumbling under his breath Bokuto shook his hand loosely.

Now, the clock was running, two third years faced with a task that seemed impossible to them.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:..

The days had gone by faster than Kuroo anticipated. They were filled by constant reminders from Bokuto who would ask time and time again if Kuroo had kissed Tsukki yet. 

"Not yet Bo." was the response Bokuto received, Kuroo having no idea on how he was going to pull this off.

He already found it hard enough to be in the presence of the blonde, getting confusing looks from him and Akaashi since he had turned into a blushing stuttering mess anytime he was around the boy. 

Kuroo was positive Bokuto was having the time of his life watching him become a blushing nervous wreck acting as if he was having a crush for the first time ever.

To his dismay, nothing seemed to have changed about the way Bokuto acted around Akaashi. The owl haired boy was as excitable and loud and clingy as usual.

"I'll ask Akaashi out after you kiss Tsukki." Was all he had had to say on the matter.

Now, here they were on the evening of the last night of camp and Kuroo still had yet to kiss the blonde.

He glanced at said blonde who was at the net with him, ready to help block, Lev on his other side.

The ball was on the other side of the net, Hinata getting ready to get the ball up for Akaashi to set to Bokuto.

'Maybe', Kuroo thought 'maybe I should just kiss him right now. Just turn and kiss him, plant a big old wet one-'

Kuroo's thoughts were interrupted by the volleyball that came right at his face. He hissed in pain, eyes watering as he fell back onto the court cries of "Kuroo!" echoing across the gym as everyone rushed over to him.

Not surprisingly, Tsukki and Lev reached him first, the blonde gently prying Kuroo's hand from his face to examine the damage. 

Akaashi, Bokuto, and Hinata soon joined them, Bokuto shouting apologizes as Akaashi knelt down to help as well. 

"I'd say sorry, but it's your own fault for not paying attention." Akaashi says unapologetically, taking in the swelling of Kuroo's cheek and eye as the boy glared at him.

"Thanks Akaashi," Kuroo replies dryly trying not to wince as his head gets tilted. 

Ignoring Kuroo's last comment, Akaashi turns to Hinata and Lev. "Hinata-san would you go get some ice from the kitchen? Lev-san, I need you to bring a towel."

Both boys nod enthusiastically, running to go do their tasks.

"Do you think you can stand?" Tsukki asked, hand still on Kuroo's shoulder from when he helped him sit up.

Kuroo nodded, face red now, as he took in just how close the blonde was. From here he could see the flutter of Tsukki's eyelashes when he blinked, the honey brown of his eyes more mesmerizing than ever.

Tsukki was still talking, eyebrows creasing in worry when Kuroo stopped replying. "Kuroo? Hello? Are you rea-mfph!"

Lips met teeth and lips roughly, Kuroo having surged forward before Tsukki finished talking. 

Slowly, Tsukki processed what was happening, his whole face burning up as Kuroo pulled back at his lack of response.

Kuroo began talking a mile a minute, beyond embarrassed and his spirit crushed. "S-sorry, just, you're so pretty, and I've liked you for a while, and oh god you probably hate m-" 

"Kuroo," Tsukki said, face still red as he tilted Kuroo's head so they were making eye contact.

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up." Tsukki pulled him forward this time, hands bunched up in the collar of his shirt, leaning over the third year as he tilted his head slightly to fix the angle of their faces when their noses bumped. 

Ignoring Bokuto's excited yells, Tsukki kept his lips pressed against Kuroo's, trying to convey that yeah, he may like Kuroo as more than a friend too.

Kuroo allowed himself to just go with it, ignoring the ache of his cheek, as he put his hand softly against Tsukki's jaw, deepening the kiss though it remained chaste.

Eventually they both pulled back when they needed air, panting and faces redder than ever before. 

Still not breaking eye contact, Tsukki rested his forehead against Kuroo's, whose eyes were wide and looking at Tsukki with wonder and care.

"I like you too," Tsukki told him softly, one hand intertwining their fingers. "And, um, I'd like to go out with you." Tsukki looked away, overwhelmed by the look Kuroo was giving him and his feelings for the goof ball, bedhaired disaster of a boy in front of him. 

Kuroo's face broke out in a wide grin, only slightly wincing as he pressed a kiss to Tsukki's cheek. "I'd like that."

Tsukki smiled softly too, shyly looking at Kuroo again, neither remembering their audience until Akaashi cleared his throat, stepping close to them as Bokuto threw himself at Kuroo's back.

"CONGRATS BRO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

*"OUCH!"* Kuroo released Tsukki's hand with a sheepish grin as he supported Bokuto who was ruffling Kuroo's hair.

"We can talk later." Kuroo told the blonde, who nodded. 

They had all the time in the world now, and that was plenty of time for Kuroo to give Tsukki better kisses, though, their first would always be memorable.

Extra:

Kuroo stood with Bokuto as they watched Karasuno board their bus. They had just said bye to the Miyagi team, Kuroo stealing the last few seconds he could with his boyfriend.

As the last members boarded, Bokuto and Kuroo each had a hand up, waving good bye to the crows.

"Wait a second," Kuroo turned to Bokuto, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "You didn't ask Akaashi out!"

Bokuto blinks before breaking out in full laughter. "Follow me." 

He walks over to where Akaashi is talking to Kenma, a narrow eyed Kuroo following him.

"'Kaashiiiiii," Bokuto rests his chin on Akaashi's shoulder, the black haired boy merely looking over at his senpai, not seeming bothered by the intrusion of his personal bubble.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" 

"Are we still going on our date Sunday?"

"Yes Bokuto-san. Our date night hasn't changed in two months. Do we need to change our plans?"

"Nah, just wanted to make sure." Bokuto soundly presses a kiss to Akaashi's cheek, pulling away to grin victoriously at Kuroo.


End file.
